Unhappy Anniversary
by xxFrozenTearsxx
Summary: Sora deals with the loss of something-or someone special


A/N: Yup, count on me to forget something important like a disclaimer. Well guess what? I remembered this time! Hehehe…anyways, this is my first fic, so I'd appreciate it if you cut me some slack on how much it sucks and also do that important thing called reviewing, so I know if I have a future in writing, okay? Also, I do not own Digimon or the song Unhappy Anniversary. They are owned by their respected owners, which I am too lazy to write out. Okay, I'll shut up now so you can read the damn story!

Unhappy Anniversary

** **

**_"You ask me, how am I- well I'm still standing, aren't I?_**

**_That's something- that's one thing that's gone my way…"_**__

_ _

Sora Takenouchi stood by Odaiba Middle School's main corridor. It was August 1, 2000, exactly two years since she first landed in the Digiworld. Two years since she met seven of her best friends in the world. Two years since she fell in love.

"Sora, you're okay, right?" Sora's best friend Mimi asked her. Sora smiled in spite of her bitter mood.

"Of course I am!" she answered. "Why wouldn't I be?" Mimi looked at the redhead in amazement.

"Well… it's just that… you know… after what happened last year, I thought…"

"Oh Mimi! Don't worry about that!" Sora shook her head in amusement. "That was the past. This is now! People tend to get over those things!" Mimi nodded her head.

"That's good. But Sora, you shouldn't keep things to yourself, you know. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me. You've got my cell phone number, right?" Sora straightened up and gave her biggest grin to Mimi. 

"Mimi! You know me! I wouldn't do anything like that!" Mimi looked at her friend uncertainly.

"Whatever you say Sora. I gotta go anyways. Can't be late for my pedicure, right?"

** **

**_"It's so hard to go on like everything's okay now_**

**_When inside I still cry for yesterday…"_**

_ _

Sora's grin faltered as Mimi ran down the halls and out the door. _One year… _she thought. _I can't believe it's been that long. _She sighed as she remembered clearly what happened that day. It had been like any other day that year. Tai had been running late for the Digi-Anniversary bash that Mimi was throwing that evening, and of course Sora was there to bail him out…

* * * * *

_"Sora!!! Wait for me! Please! I've got a surprise for you!" Tai Kamiya yelled as Sora was on her way out the doorway after impatiently waiting for Tai for over an hour._

_ _

_"Tai, I've been waiting forever! My mom's about to leave with or without us, so if you want a ride to Mimi's, I'd suggest you'd hurry up!" Sora yelled back. Finally, Tai's red face and dark brown banana hair appeared wearing a ashy black tuxedo. Tai grinned._

_ _

_"So… you like?" he asked, his face going all plum-coloured. _

_ _

_"Tai… it's so un-you!" Sora replied as Tai jokingly walked through his living room and spun around, trying to imitate a super-model pose, before knocking over a vase. "Be careful!" Sora warned him. "You're mom's not gonna like this." Tai took a look at the fallen vase and turned to Sora. _

_ _

_"Let's get outta here." He said. "You're mom's waiting."_

_ _

_"Nice try, Kamiya," Sora smirked. "but I know you. You just don't wanna take the blame for that vase, huh?"_

# "Well, yeah, but your mom's also pulling out of the driveway, and into the street."

_Sora looked out the door. Sure enough, Mrs. Takenouchi was well on her way out of the apartment complex._

_ _

_"I guess we'll have to walk it." Tai stated, looking at Sora. Sora looked back at him, and suddenly they got serious. "Sora… there's something I want to give you." Tai pulled out a silver ring engraved with a sun in between two hearts from his tux and put it on Sora's finger. "It's a ring." He said._

_ _

_"Yeah… I know. " Sora replied, not taking her eyes off of Tai. She had seen the ring at the local jewelry shop a couple of days ago, and was fantasizing about Tai presenting it to her. She didn't actually think it would happen, though._

_ _

_"It's a ring that symbolizes courage… and love…" Tai continued. "and in a way, it made me think of us."_

_ _

_"Oh Tai…" Sora beamed. " it's beautiful. Thank you."_

_ _

_Tai took a step closer to Sora and looked deep into her eyes._

_ _

_"No Sora, thank you."_

_ _

_* * * * *_

Sora reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace. On that necklace was a silver ring engraved with a sun and two hearts. Sora examined it with tears brewing in her eyes. 

"Oh Tai…"

**_"This is my unhappy anniversary, but I lie, saying it's just another day,_**

**_This is my unhappy anniversary, but I lie, saying it's just another day…"_**

_ _

Sora walked out onto the school parking lot. Joe's brother, Jim, was suppose to pick her up and drop her off at Joe's. Ironically, they were having the Digi-anniversary at his house this year. 

"Hey! Sora!"

Sora turned towards the call of her name and saw Joe, red in the face, running towards her.

"Jim said he's running late and just to walk home without him."

"That's a long way." Sora replied.

"I know, that's what I told him, and he said that I needed the exercise, and I said, 'hey! Are you inquiring that I'm fat?' and then-" suddenly Joe broke off, noticing Sora's bloodshot eyes. "Sora… have you been crying?"

Sora quickly rubbed her eyes and answered, "No… I'm just a little tired, I guess."

"Well, okay, school has been kind of stressful lately." Joe said, as he and Sora began walking.

"Yeah… school…" she absentmindedly replied.

## "I know it's so stupid to still feel broken-hearted

**_I wonder if you know just how much I hurt._**

**_I drink up and think up a toast to numb the hours,_**

**_To get through without you is so hard today…"_**

**_ _**

Sora and Joe decided stopped by a fast food restaurant for a quick snack. _This is the same place Tai and me went on our first date… _Sora remembered. _It seemed so long ago…_

_ _

_* * * * *_

_ _

"Tai, are you sure you want to do this? We're already running late for Mimi's party!" Sora objected.

_ _

_"Relax, Sora!" Tai replied. "We have plenty of time!" He walked up to the counter and ordered an extra large ice cream sundae. "Sora, I don't have enough money for two, so I guess we'll have to share." He slyly remarked. Sora smiled. She knew he had plenty of money. It was sticking out of his back pocket, but she didn't say anything. They sat sown at a vacant booth, and Tai suddenly got quiet._

_ _

_"What's wrong?" she asked._

_ _

_"Nothing." Tai answered. "It's just that I never imagined that I, Tai Kamiya, star of the school's soccer team would be going out with you!" Sora glared at him._

_ _

_"And just what's that suppose to mean, Taichi?"_

_ _

_"It means that I never thought you'd say yes." He responded. "A guy like me isn't good enough for a girl like you." Sora rolled her eyes and grabbed a nut off of the sundae._

_ _

"Liar." She threw the nut at Tai, who managed to duck, causing it to land on the manager.

_ _

_"Delinquents!" the manager yelled. "Get out of my store!" Sora giggled as Tai took the sundae and threw it at the superior adult before racing down the street._

_ _

* * * * *

_ _

__"I hope you don't mind if we share. I didn't have enough money for two." Joe said, interrupting Sora's thoughts. She looked at what Joe bought, and it was all she could do to keep from crying. In his hand was the same ice cream sundae Tai had bought just a year ago.

"…it's my unhappy anniversary, but I lie saying it's just another day.

**_This is my unhappy anniversary…oh…"_**

**_ _**

"Oh good! I wasn't sure if you guys would make it or not." Jim said when Joe knocked on his front door.

"Well, we're here." Joe simply stated. "How 'bout everyone else?"

"Each and every one of them!" Jim replied, letting the twosome in. "So shall we get this party started?" As if on cue, music came on, and Mimi, Matt, and the others suddenly appeared. 

"We thought you'd never show up!" Mimi chirped. "Izzy said he programmed his computer so we might get a chance to talk to the Digimon!" 

"That's great." Sora lied. Right now she couldn't care less about whether they talked to the digimon or not. That's what the other days were for. Today was different. It wasn't just the anniversary of the Digiworld. It was also the anniversary of when her life changed, when she really grew up. With Tai.

* * * * *

## Tai walked Sora up to her doorstep after the party that night.

_ _

_"I had a great time." He said, smiling upon the moonlight shadows._

_ _

_"Me too." Sora replied. They stood there for a moment longer when Tai took Sora in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. Sora was taken aback by this for a moment, but then relaxed in the embrace. When they finally pulled apart, Sora found herself blushing like crazy. "I've gotta go." She mumbled as she fumbled for her keys. Tai nodded sadly in agreement as Sora opened the door. Tai turned around to leave, but then hesitated._

_ _

_"Sora?"_

_ _

_"Yes, Tai?"_

_ _

_"I- I love you."_

_ _

_Sora felt tears coming to her eyes as she looked at him, then leaped into his arms for another embrace._

_ _

_"I love you too, Tai… I love you too."_

_ _

* * * * *

## 

## "Wishing you were here same time next year…

**_Now it's near midnight- a few more minutes and _**

**_I return to, get back to my former life._**

**_Pretending our ending was not so bad I know that,_**

**_It's time to escape you until next year…"_**

**_ _**

Sora and the others sat down to the dinner table as Kari said their blessings. _One year… _Sora thought. They had been sitting here like this exactly a whole year ago. While everyone was digging into the food, Sora just sat there. She had no appetite to eat anything, her heart just wasn't in it. _I shouldn't have come here. _She thought. _It was all a mistake._

_ _

__Matt stood up and cleared his throat.

"Hey, uh, I'd like to propose a toast." He started. "This toast is for everyone we've lost in the past two years."

"Yes," Mimi joined in. "This is for Leomon, Piximon, Sukamon, Chumon…"

"And don't forget Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon!" T.K. added.

Kari stood up. "And Wizardmon… but most importantly of all-"

Sora couldn't take it anymore. She broke down in tears, leaving everyone staring. Finally, Mimi stood up. She looked at Joe, and they seemed to understand what was next. Joe whispered something in Jim's ear, while Mimi and Kari guided Sora to his car. 

"It'll be okay." Mimi whispered as Jim drove off into the night.

"…It's my unhappy anniversary, 

But I lie saying it's just another day.

**_This is my unhappy anniversary, _**

**_But I smile like it's just another day."_**

__

Mimi helped Sora out of the car and led her to a familiar spot they had been to so many times before. 

"Do you want me to leave you?" Mimi asked her. Sora quietly nodded her head, and Mimi smiled in understanding. "I'll be waiting for you in the car."

Sora stood atop of the grave and kneeled towards the headstone. Weeping through her breath, she read the plaque, as she had many times before:

### Taichi Kamiya

January 17, 1987- August 1, 1999

A born leader who showed great courage in time of need

Died in a car accident on his way home from a party

He is a part of our lives, and

We shall remember him for eternity…

R.I.P

Sora touched the rough stone as she cried an endless amounts of tears. She could no longer hold back.

"Why did you have to die?!" she yelled into the dark night. "I loved you so, and you left me! You left me…" Sora clutched her ring and took it off her necklace, placing it on her finger. "Oh Tai…" she whispered softly to herself. "I miss you so much…"

Then, as quickly as the wind blew, Sora heard a voice.

"I love you too…" it whispered. Sora looked around. There was nothing there. Then, very slowly she realized where that voice was coming from. It was her heart. It was telling her to move on with life. And in that moment, all the answers came to her as she finally understood. Tai never left her. All along, he was with her, inside her very own heart.


End file.
